Investigate The Escort
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Mereka menjalankan misi untuk mengetahui siapa sosok orang yang ditaksir Sasuke dari Uchiha Obito. Siapakah orang yang ditaksir Sasuke? Simak kisah ini dalam bentuk two shot. Enjoy Reading! AU! C&C.#13
1. PART I

**Investigate The Escort**

**.**

Sunny Iruzer February

**Disclaimer : **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated by Ultra Panic © Saitoh Misaki

**.o.O.o.**

**Part I**

Naruto dan Lee ikut bersama Sasuke menuju tempat kantor milik pamannya, Shisui Uchiha. Mereka baru pulang dari sekolah khusus untuk cowok, Konoha School.

Sambil berjalan Lee bertanya penasaran tentang tempat kerja paman Sasuke, "Hee... aku tidak menyangka Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan jadi detektif, ya."

"Statusnya masih kerja sambilan. Namanya juga membantu paman," jawab Sasuke datar. Sasuke melihat kedua temannya. "Ah, main ke kantor tidak masalah buat aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemani kalian lho... Soalnya ada pekerjaan membantu pamanku."

Neji mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan, "bisa menonton sesuatu kegiatan di sana saja sudah cukup, kok. Iya, 'kan, Naruto?" Lee memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sering main ke sana sih jika diajak Sasuke," kata Naruto malas.

Lee cemberut, "Jangan malas begitu, dong... Aku ingin sekali lihat tempat kerja Sasuke.. Yah.." Lee memelas.

Naruto menghela napas pada kekonyolan sahabat beralis tebal ini.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di tempat kerja milik pamannya Sasuke, Shisui Uchiha. Naruto bertemu dengan teman sejak kecil Sasuke, Tenten. Tenten kaget melihat Naruto datang ke tempat kerja paman Sasuke.

"Lho... ada Naruto toh!?"

"Hai.. Tenten."

Tenten memandang Sasuke, tersenyum. "Selamat datang, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat tanpa ekspresi.

Lee memerah melihat perempuan berambut cokelat bundel dua dan kedua bola mata cokelat yang cantik. Lee menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang di belakangnya, "Siapa perempuan cantik ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menjawab wajah yang biasa saja memperkenalkan teman masa kecilnya dan Naruto, "Namanya Tenten, asisten paman Obito juga kerja _part-time_ di sini. Dia sebaya dengan kita bertiga."

Tenten tersenyum manis menyapa dengan hormat ke arah Lee, "Siang."

Naruto melihat Tenten membawa sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya, "Bawa apa itu, Tenten?"

"Ini _manicure_... itu, lho, yang buat melukis di atas kuku supaya terlihat cantik. Sini, Naruto juga aku gambarkan." Tenten melangkah ke arah Naruto dan mengambil tangannya. "Tangannya Naruto itu bentuknya sangat lucu, deh. Ingin rasanya menciumnya..."

CUUP

Tenten menciumnya. Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat Tenten mencium telapak tangannya dengan lembut. Naruto panik dan memerah.

"WAAA!? Tenten!? Hentikan!"

Tenten tertawa dengan geli melihat Naruto memerah semerah tomat, "AHAHAHAHA! Muka Naruto merah padam! Imutnya!"

Sasuke tidak suka menyukai Tenten menggoda Naruto, membentaknya, "Tenten, jangan bermain-main dengan Naruto!"

Merasa iri, Lee mengajukan tangannya ke arah Tenten, "Eh... Eh, kalau boleh... Tangan aku bagaimana? Manis, tidak?"

"Tidak manis, alis tebal." Tenten pun menolak permintaan Lee.

Lee kecewa dan iri melihat Sasuke, "Rumahmu menyenangkan, ya, Sasuke. Ada detektif cewek yang manis seperti ini."

"Masih pemula, sih," jawab Tenten malas.

"Aku jadi ingin kerja di sini, deh..." Lee mengharapkan sesuatu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Lee mau _part time _ di sini?" Sasuke melihat Lee sangat antusias. "Lebih baik tidak usah, deh." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Kantor sedang direnovasi besar-besaran, makanya sementara pindah ke sini, tapi gedung itu sendiri sebenarnya sudah tua dan bobrok. Standar undang-undang tenaga kerja saja nyaris tidak terpenuhi di sini, yang ada kerja sampai setengah mati dengan gaji pas-pasan."

"Separah itu, ya?" tanya Lee.

"Yah, begitulah," sahut Sasuke sedang memasang jepitan ke rambut birunya.

"Sasuke, hari ini set karakter yang bagaimana?" tanya Tenten menoleh ke Sasuke bersama Naruto di sampingnya.

"_Office Lady_ berusia 22 tahun, dan punya kerja sampingan sebagai penghibur," jawab Sasuke sambil mengenakan pembersih wajah di wajahnya memakai kapas.

"Oke, hari ini nona besar Tenten akan mengatur segalanya," Tenten gembira tiba-tiba beranjak meninggalkan keduanya. "Naruto, jangan bergerak sampai kukunya kering, ya." Tenten melirik Sasuke. "Sasuke... kamu sedang apa?"

"Kok bertanya lagi..." sahut Sasuke memasang masker ke wajahnya yang putih.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian aneh ala cewek, dandanan seperti cewek dengan _make up_ cantik di wajahnya, dan tubuhnya benar-benar serupa dengan cewek kebanyakan yang usianya 22 tahun.

"Menyamar jadi cewek..." Lee sangat _shock_ melihat Sasuke berpenampilan seperti cewek.

"Sudah kubilang aku ada kerjaan hari ini, 'kan..." Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Lee, malah merapikan penampilannya dibantu oleh Tenten.

"Ini penyamaran untuk penyelidikan kasus selingkuh," jawab Tenten gembira sambil merapikan penampilan Sasuke. "Aku masih dibatasi untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang memakan waktu sampai jauh malam, sih. 'Kan masih SMA. Jadi sebagai gantinya, Sasuke yang turun."

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang yang juga anggota pegawai kantor detektif ini. "Ayo, pergi..." Penampilan pegawai itu menjadi seorang karyawan kantoran biasa yang tidak menonjol, sedangkan Sasuke menjadi pemeran selingkuhannya.

"Iya..."

"De-detektif itu sampai seperti itu kerjanya?" Lee masih sangat _shock _melihat kedua anggota pegawai detektif berperan seperti itu.

"Ada, sih... Karyawan perempuan lainnya, tapi kadang-kadang..." Tenten sangat malu hanya bisa menjawabnya.

Lee masih _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkat dua detektif tadi, "Repot sekali... Sasuke semakin pintar berdandan, ya."

Tenten langsung terkagum-kagum dengan hobinya, "Hohoho! Siapa dulu, dong... yang mengerjakannya."

Ada sesosok laki-laki berusia 35 tahun datang menghampiri mereka, "Kalian mau kerja sambilan di sini, ya?" teriaknya.

"Paman Obito!"

"Yoo." Obito menyapa mereka sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. "Boleh saja, kalau memang mau, disambut baik, tuh."

Lee akhirnya mempertanyakannya, "Ah, itu... menyamar menjadi ceweknya itu..."

"Menyamar?" tanya Obito yang tadinya bingung langsung menjawabnya, "Ah, itu tidak sering kok. Jangan khawatir."

"Paman Obito, apa tidak masalah menerima pegawai semudah itu?" tanya Tenten menatap Obito yang senyam senyum.

"Begitu, ya." Obito langsung mengerti kesimpulannya, "Memang sebaiknya dilihat memenuhi syarat atau tidaknya, ya." Obito menatap ke Lee dan Naruto. "Kalian serius mau bekerja?"

"Kalau tidak perlu sampai menyamar, serius, dong," jawab Lee sangat gembira asalkan bukan untuk menyamar.

"Kalau Naruto bagaimana?"

"Tidak terlalu berminat, sih... Habis itu 'kan merepotkan," ucap Naruto tidak berniat masuk ke kantor detektif Obito.

"Oke. Sepertinya kalau Naruto ikut, bakalan seru. Bagaimana kita mencoba saja," kata Obito sangat gembira dan tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto tadi.

Naruto kaget, "Apaan tuh!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan tes?" tanya Obito tiba-tiba serius.

Sebelum mereka mengerjakan tes tersebut, Naruto dan Lee membeli sebuah kotak makan siang untuk di makan bersama-sama dengan Obito dan Tenten. Mereka membicarakan tes lamaran tersebut sambil makan siang bersama-sama.

"Orang yang disukai Sasuke? Tidak tahu dan tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke suka seseorang," kata Naruto sambil melahap makan siangnya. "Rasanya tiap datang ke sini, aku selalu disuguhi _Gyudon_ melulu."

"Maaf, ya. Kami tidak punya apa-apa, sih." Obito meminta maaf kepada Naruto yang selalu datang, tapi makan siangnya setiap hari disuguhi _Gyudon_.

"Alasannya juga sama terus." Naruto paling tidak suka kalau alasan tidak punya apa-apa, itu-itu terus.

Obito pun duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Lee yang ada di sampingnya sambil membawakan kantung belanjaan, "Naruto, kamu tahu orang yang paling disukai Sasuke?"

"Tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng.

"Kalau sudah tahu, tidak akan kujadikan bahas tes, 'kan? Tugas kalian adalah menyelidiki itu." Obito berhenti beberapa saat, tiba-tiba mengangkat ketiga jarinya, "Tiga hari. Tebak siapa orang yang disukai Sasuke. Selamat berjuang."

"EEEH!" teriak Naruto kaget.

Saat mereka masih makan siang, ada seorang wanita muncul di belakang Obito. Wanita yang baru bangun tidur, memakai kacamata juga rambut yang sangat acak-acakkan.

"Lagi-lagi iseng. Apa-apaan tuh, mencari orang yang ditaksir Sasuke? Kurang kerjaan. Padahal Obito hanya ingin tahu saja, 'kan." Wanita itu sangat tomboy dengan pakaian tidurnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Habis, katanya seperti apa pun si Sasuke itu yang selalu bungkam terus, sih." Obito hanya tertawa.

Wanita bernama Karin itu menatap kedua teman-teman Sasuke, "Kalian juga. Sebaiknya jangan menanggapi serius perkataan Obito, lho. Ya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Lee menoleh kepada Naruto yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kak Karin, orang yang menakutkan," jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Manis sekali salammu, Naruto. Aku dibilang menakutkan," geram Karin menantang Naruto dengan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kak Karin sudah bangun?" Naruto mempertanyakannya supaya tidak mendapat kemarahan dari si rambut merah ini.

"Iya, baru saja," jawab Karin sekarang sudah meredam kemarahannya. Karin membalikkan badannya menuju kamar mandi kantor detektif tersebut. "Cuci muka dulu."

Naruto menatap Lee, "Bisa dibilang kakak Sasuke. Mereka berdua nasibnya sangat mirip, dan tumbuh besar bersama di rumahnya Paman Obito."

Obito menghampiri Karin yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, "Karin tahu orang yang ditaksir Sasuke?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu, 'kan?" Karin memasang wajah malas, santai dan tidak tahu apa-apa melirik Obito tiba-tiba berputar arah. "Terus, di mana Sasuke?"

"Aku mengirim dia berjaga untuk penyamaran di depan hotel Shinjuku itu," jawab Obito.

"Eh?!" Karin kaget. "Hei, si Sasuke itu masih SMA, tahu! Jangan kasih dia kerjaan yang aneh-aneh dong!" Karin berjalan menuju kamar ganti. "Aku ke sana deh."

Naruto melihat Karin sudah pergi, mendekati Obito untuk bertanya sesuatu, "Eh, eh, Paman Obito. Aku merasa Sasuke tidak naksir siapa-siapa, deh."

Uchiha Obito menekan otaknya untuk mengatakan, "Ada kok. Naluriku tidak pernah melesat untuk hal begini." Obito memandang Naruto lalu ke Lee. "Naruto, kamu ada _game_ yang ingin dibeli, 'kan? Dan kamu, Lee, sedang ingin sepatu merek tertentu, 'kan? Kalau tiga hari lagi penyelidikannya sukses, semua itu bisa kalian miliki."

"OKEE!" teriak kedua-duanya serempak.

Tenten yang melihatnya langsung berkeringat dingin, "Kepancing barang dengan mudahnya."

"Jadi, tolong, ya." Obito memohon kepada keduanya untuk mengetahui siapa ditaksir Sasuke.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertemuan pertama kita, tapi Paman tahu cukup banyak tentang aku, ya," gumam Lee melihat Obito sudah meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang tamu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Di ruang tamu tersebut, Naruto, Lee, dan Tenten sedang membahas siapa orang disukai Sasuke. Mereka membicarakan pembahasan itu dengan hati-hati. Tenten yang merasa ingin tahu siapa disukai Sasuke, ikut bergabung bersama Lee dan Naruto.

"Pokoknya, kita mulai dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ng... Kalau membicarakn anak perempuan yang ada di dekat Sasuke." Lee melirik Tenten. "Tenten. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapmu?"

Tenten mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa, memangku dagunya memakai kedua tangannya menatap kedua teman Sasuke, "Yah... Itu sih, hanya diketahui sama orangnya." Tenten kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi, rasanya bukan aku, deh. Aku bukan tipe kesukaannya. Tipe kesukaannya Sasuke itu..."

Keduanya mengangguk memperhatikan apa ucapan Tenten kemudian.

Tenten kembali mengingat apa ciri-ciri karakter orang kesukaan Sasuke, "Dia itu rasa ingin tahunya besar, tapi serius. Pokoknya berakal sehat, jadi mungkin suka pada orang yang agak aneh, kebalikan dirinya. Ah, dia pernah bilang lebih suka warna kuning langsat daripada hitam." Tenten kembali mengingat, "Sasuke itu perhatian, jadi pasti suka pada anak yang membutuhkan pengawas setiap saat. Jadi, suka yang kulitnya kuning langsat."

Naruto dan Lee sedang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Mereka berdua sedang mencari siapa yang cocok dengan karakter dibicarakan Tenten tadi.

Naruto mulai menjawabnya, "Itu, sih. Memang Tenten, 'ka..." Ucapannya dipotong oleh Tenten dan Lee.

"Itu Naruto, 'kan?" Mereka berdua menunjuk Naruto sebagai sosok yang ditaksir Sasuke.

Naruto kaget, "Eh? Eeh? Aku tidak aneh dan tidak membutuhkan pengawas seperti Sasuke, lho." Naruto langsung panik saat mereka menyebutkan namanya. "Ta-tapi, Sasuke dan aku 'kan sama-sama laki-laki."

"Siapa yang tahu, 'kan?" kata Tenten santai. "Bisa saja si Sasuke itu sukanya sama laki-laki, 'kan."

"AP..." Naruto geram dan marah pada pernyataan Tenten. "Tidak mungkin! Sasuke tidak begitu kok!"

"Naruto, kamu pernah membicarakan soal perempuan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tenten tidak menghinggapi pernyataan Naruto.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, jarang sih," jawab Naruto berkeringat dingin dan pucat pasi.

"Ya, 'kan." Tenten memegang kedua pipinya memakai kedua tangan menatap Naruto yang kebingungan. "Sasuke itu orang yang bisa dengan tenangnya mencium laki-laki, lho?"

"Hanya kalau sedang mabuk, 'kan," sahut Naruto masih pucat.

"Dia juga suka pakai baju anak perempuan," kata Tenten masih sangat santai.

"Itu 'kan pekerjaan. Bukan karena suka!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Dia memang naksir Naruto, tuh. Hayo... Naruto, bagaimana nih?" goda Tenten terus melakukan itu kepada Naruto sekarang sudah tidak berdaya gara-gara tingkah Tenten yang suka menggodanya.

"Sudah, dong, Tenten." Naruto menutup kedua telinga memakai kedua tangannya, tidak ingin mendengar pernyataan Tenten yang menggodanya.

"Naruto, kamu itu memang target buat dikerjain, ya." Lee melihat keduanya terus melakukan itu tanpa menyadari sekelilingnya. Betul-betul pemandangan yang hanya untuk menggoda Naruto saja. Ya, ampun...

Siapakah orang yang ditaksir Sasuke? Apa memang Naruto atau orang lain? Temukan jawabannya di chapter dua yang merupakan chapter terakhir. Kalau kalian bisa menebaknya. Kalau saya sih, tidak mungkin bisa karena saya terus masih mencari siapa yang disukai Sasuke.

**To be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Hahaha! Ini adalah fict biasa yang saya buat dari buku komik laki-laki bernama Ultra Panic. Mungkin ada yang tahu buku ini? Di fict ini saya tidak akan memunculkan Sakura karena tokoh itu hanya ada di fict-fict yang saya buat saja yang sangat serius, sedangkan ini hanya iseng. Maafkan saya tidak memunculkan Sakura. Maaf, ya! (-/\-)

Ditunggu dengan sabar, ya, chapter duanya. Akan saya update kilat kok. Terima kasih sudah membaca fict iseng ini yang sekedar menghibur, ya. Bukan fict Yaoi kok.

Terima kasih dan saya minta maaf sekali lagi...

From **Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **Makassar, 11/23/2012

**Published Date: **11/24/2012

**Silakan jika ingin direview... **


	2. Part II

**Invesgate The Escort**

**.**

**.**

Sunny Blue February

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Inspirated by Ultra Panic © Saitoh Misaki

**.o.O.o.**

**Part II**

Tenten bersama Lee dan Naruto masih mencari siapa orang yang ditaksir Sasuke. Tenten memberikan banyak selebaran foto yang isinya orang-orang yang dikenal Sasuke selama ini selama masa pekerjaannya sebagai rekan detektif.

"Sisanya nenek tukang bersih-bersih, lalu Shimamoto. Nakamura dari Shibuya, klien yang tetap berhubungan walau kasus sudah selesai," kata Tenten menunjukkan wajah nenek-nenek yang ada di foto tersebut. "Setahuku, inilah orang-orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Banyak bibi-bibi dan nenek-nenek. Sasuke sangat populer di kalangan manula. Soalnya wajahnya ganteng sih, disuka nenek-nenek."

"Ini sudah sebagian besar tidak ada urusannya. Yang dia suka pasti bukan nenek-nenek, 'kan?" Lee bingung dengan semua foto-foto yang diperlihatkan Tenten yang semuanya manula.

"Mungkin memang Naruto yang disukai Sasuke..." gumam Tenten menyindir.

"Ng?" Naruto terdiam dan langsung terkejut. "BUKAAAAN!"

Lee mengambil sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, dengan sebuah polesan wajahnya yang anggun. "Eh... Eh, si cantik ini siapa?"

Naruto menenangkan dirinya dan menoleh ke Lee, "Siapa katamu? Tadi baru dikenalkan, 'kan?"

"Eh?" Lee bingung, apa maksud kalimat Naruto.

"Hei, kalian bertiga, kalau keasyikkan di sana, nanti tidak bisa pulang lho," kata seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian kerja yang sungguh menawan. "Aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Selamat jalan," Tenten melambaikan tangannya kepada Karin yang sudah berpakaian wanita kerja.

"Itu tadi sudah bertemu, 'kan... sama kak Karin." Naruto menjelaskan detailnya.

"Eh?" Lee masih kaget dan tersipu. "Ka-kakak itu!?" Lee membayangkan Karin yang beda sebelumnya. Tentu saja sangat tidak mirip dengan Karin yang berantakan dengan yang sekarang. Betul-betul efek _make up_. Ck, ck, ck.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk.

"Serius. Beda sekali!" Lee masih belum menghentikan kekagetannya melihat sosok wanita cantik tadi.

Tenten menjelaskan hal itu, "Kak Karin itu selalu dijuluki 'Karin the Chameleon', dan cukup terkenal di dunia profesi ini."

"Kok, namanya seperti nama julukan kepala geng?" Lee masih bingung dan sangat malu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hanya dengan modal _make up_, Kak Karin bisa menjelma menjadi anak SD sampai nenek-nenek 80 tahun," jelas Tenten melanjutkan.

"Anak SD? Tidak mungkin," Lee dan Naruto melambai-lambai tangan yang tanda "tidak percaya".

"Katanya, kalau kita menggumamkan "aku anak SD, anak perempuan kelas 5 SD". Terus-menerus sambil berias di depan cermin. Bisa saja, 'kan," jelas Tenten lagi.

"Makanya, tidak mungkin kalau anak SD," ujar Lee masih belum percaya.

Tenten, dan kedua cowok melanjutkan kembali topik orang yang ditaksir Sasuke. Mereka masih membicarakan misi yang diberikan Uchiha Obito. Tentu saja sangat susah mengetahuinya apalagi semua itu memang berujung ke arah Naruto. Mungkin kali, ya?

"Perasaan Sasuke terhadap kak Karin, itu bagaimana?" tanya Lee penasaran.

Tenten bersandarkan punggung dan mengangkat satu kaki ke atas meja, "Wah, tidak tahu juga. Mungkin seperti kakak sendiri? Aku kenal kak Karin sejak dulu dan dia menakutkan, lho."

"Menakutkan?"

"Ng, sebenarnya sih... lebih tepat dibilang jahil dan usil. Walau tidak keterlaluan seperti kak Minato, sih. Ah, iya... kak Minato dan kak Karin itu teman sekelas, dan kadang-kadang dia main ke rumah bersama Sasuke," kata Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi waktu mereka ketika kecil, di mana Karin dan Sasuke datang ke rumah di musim panas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback: beberapa tahun yang lalu di musim panas ...**

Di musim panas memang cocok untuk menakuti-nakuti semua orang. Ini merupakan sebuah hiburan atau uji nyali agar bisa menjadi dewasa suatu saat nanti. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke yang suka cuek bisa ketakukan mengerikan begitu setelah mendengar cerita hantu dari Karin, saudaranya.

"Lalu, seminggu kemudian, _Kashima_ muncul dan berkata "berikan kaki", "berikan tangan"," kata si gadis berambut merah menakuti dengan suara seraknya. Suara membuat Sasuke gemetaran setengah mati.

"Hei, Karin. Sasuke ketakutan setengah mati, nih. Sudah deh," usul laki-laki berusia sama dengan Karin yaitu berusia 12 tahun. Laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke yang gemetaran.

"Kita 'kan melakukan 100 cerita horor ini supaya Sasuke sembuh dari takutnya. Tidak ada artinya, dong, kalau Sasuke pulang," kesal Karin paling tidak usul Minato.

Minato berdecak kesal. Dia menghibur Sasuke, "Sasuke, tidak usah memaksakan diri, ya."

"I-iya..." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada getar. Tubuhnya sudah berada diambang batas. Sungguh kasihan sekali kamu, Sasuke.

"Sudah? Boleh saja, tapi nanti tangannya diambil sama _Kashima_, lho, Sasuke," Karin menyalakan senter di karena ruangan tempat mereka berada sangat gelap dan pada saat itu juga hanya senter itu saja yang menyala. Sungguh mengerikan.

"EH," Sasuke terkejut. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"Karin, serius dong! Kamu itu sifatnya parah!" Minato sangat kesal dengan kejahilan Karin.

"Aku tidak mau dibilang begitu sama Minato yang selalu jahat kepada adiknya, tahu!" geram Karin sangat marah kepada Minato.

"Ap – Siapa yang jahat!"

Karin menoleh ke Naruto sambil tunjuk Minato, "Naruto tahu, tidak? Kakakmu di sekolah punya nama panggilan sebagai bos penjahat, lho."

Naruto dan adiknya Ino sangat terkejut kalau Minato adalah seorang bos penjahat di sekolah. Betul-betul sungguh luar biasa untuk keluarga Namikaze.

"Di-diaaaam!" teriak Minato menghentikan Karin. Untung saja Sasuke menghentikan hal itu, sebelum terjadi perang dunia ketiga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" seru Sasuke sambil berlambai-lambai. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi, lanjutkan saja, ya?"

**End Flashback**

"Sejak itu kami sering bercerita tentang cerita seram, dan Sasuke selalu menangis jadinya. Kak Karin sangat terhibur melihat adik sepupunya ketakutan sampai menangis pulang di dalam pelukan bibi Mikoto. Itu sebabnya dia sangat ketakutan dengan hantu ataupun hal mistis," jelas Naruto berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Susah sekali kalau dianggap suka, ya," Lee baru pertama kali mendengar kalau Sasuke sangat tidak suka cerita seram. Betul-betul ironis.

"Kalau begitu siapa, ya?" Tenten tidak tahu bagaimana mengetahui siapa yang disukai Sasuke. Betul-betul menguras otak.

"Oi, sudah malam. Tidak apa-apa tidak telepon ke rumah?" Uchiha Obito melihat ketiganya masih berada di dalam kantor padahal sudah malam dan berakhirnya senja dari tadi. Betul-betul usaha menimbulkan kelupaan seperti main game pembunuhan saja.

**.o.O.o.**

Keesokkan harinya, di sekolah sudah menjelang pulang. Bagi orang OSIS memang sangat susah kalau harus berurusan dengan sekolah apalagi pikiran masih menjurus ke siapa orang yang ditaksir Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menanyakan ini kepada orang disekitarnya, misalnya Sai.

"Orang yang disukai Sasuke?" tanya Sai melihat Naruto sambil mencuci alat-alat perlengkapan. "Tidak tahu. Memangnya dia naksir seseorang?"

"Katanya, sih... begitu," sahut Naruto.

"Kalau Naruto saja tidak tahu, mana mungkin aku tahu, 'kan?"

"Tidak ada dugaan sama sekali."

Sai mengingat sesuatu hal yang tidak wajar beberapa minggu lalu. Saat Sasuke tidur bersama Naruto di ruang UKS. Bukannya menemani Naruto yang pingsan, malah Sasuke ikut tertidur di samping Naruto. Hal ini membuat Sai berkerut.

"_Mana mungkin,"_ gumam Sai menggeleng. Sai melirik Naruto, "Tidak."

"Sekitar Sasuke hanya ada tante-tante dan nenek-nenek," kata Naruto jelas.

Dalam hati Sai bisa menduga kalau Naruto adalah orang yang disukai Sasuke. Walaupun orangnya sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Memang di sekolah cowok rata-rata begitu, contohnya Shikamaru dan Gaara suka bercanda ria sambil memakan hasil masakan Gaara yang terlalu enak dan banyak diburu anak-anak klub olahraga.

Usul yang lain, Sai berpikir dan hasilnya menunjukkan ke Ino, adik Naruto. "Adikmu bagaimana? Ino?"

Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto meluncur ke rumahnya untuk menanyakan siapa yang ditaksir Sasuke. Naruto tidur merangkak untuk menenangkan rasa pegalnya selama ini mencari siapa orang itu.

"Bagaimana pendapatku tentang Sasuke?" tanya Ino, anak perempuan berambut kuning keemasan. Benar-benar keluarga berambut kuning keemasan seperti matahari.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk.

"..." Ino terdiam sejenak. Sebuah ingatan muncul saat mereka berusia sepuluh tahun di musim panas, di mana Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang entah ke mana gara-gara tersesat. Saat mereka ditemukan, Sasuke tertidur dengan di pangkuannya ada Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menjaga Naruto makanya tubuh dan bajunya jadi berantakan. Itu berarti Sasuke mencari Naruto yang menghilang.

Ino berdiri tegak memasang wajah marah, "Tidak mungkin aku tahu."

"Eh? Kok kamu marah, Ino?" tanya Naruto bingung dan melihat adiknya keluar ruangan. Bukannya marah, Ino sengaja melakukannya supaya kakaknya harus mengetahui kalau Sasuke sangat sayang kepada Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali ke kantor detektif bersama Lee untuk memberikan hasil penyelidikkannya kepada Tenten.

"Tidak ketahuan, deh. Bagaimana perasaan Ino yang sesungguhnya," kata Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Memangnya yang sepeti itu boleh langsung ditanya ke orangnya langsung?" tanya Lee kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu itu sama sekali tidak peka," kata Tenten marah kepada Naruto yang menanyakan hal itu kepada orang itu langsung daripada menebaknya.

"Ng... Tenten, kak Karin, adik Naruto..." Lee berpikir sejenak. "Orang-orang di sini, lalu yang berkenalan di dalam pekerjaan. Tidak ada lagi, ya, anak perempuan kenalannya?"

"Habis, Sasuke sepertinya tidak pernah bicara tentang orang ditaksirnya kepadaku atau pada orang lain." Naruto meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Tidak tahu, ah..."

"Yah, memang. Kalau Sasuke tidak mengatakannya pada orang lain, memang tidak bisa kita pastikan dengan orang ketiga. Selain itu, prediksi tidak boleh dituliskan dalam laporan penyelidikkan." Tenten menatap keduanya, "Mau menyerah saja?"

Lee merasa sangat kesal. "Sepertinya tidak seru, deh. Masa menyerah sebelum waktunya habis."

"Wah, masih antusias?" tanya Karin tetap memakai pakaian berantakan dan rambut acak-acak sehabis bangun tidur. "Selamat pagi."

"Sudah siang, kak Karin," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang. "Jangan ke kantor dengan baju piyama begitu!" kata Sasuke menasehati kakak sepupunya yang selalu memakai baju piyama dan tidak menggantinya. Betul-betul adik yang perhatian pada kakaknya.

"Aku ke kantor pakai mobil, kok. Tidak masalah, 'kan?" Karin menjelaskan detailnya sebelum datang ke tempat kerja.

"Bukan masalah itu, tahu!" Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sudah makan?"

"Belum," Karin menggeleng.

"Aku buatkan makanan. Kakak mengganti baju dulu sana," Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin untuk mengganti baju.

"Iya,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Apa kamu juga mau makan, Naruto?"

"Boleh," senyum Naruto tanda setuju.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Lee menunjuk dirinya.

"Bikin sendiri." Sasuke beranjak pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makanan Naruto dan Karin.

"Pelit," cemberut Lee pada sikap Sasuke.

"..." Karin melihat punggung Sasuke menjauh dan masuk dapur. "Orang aneh dan butuh perhatian penuh."

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi, ya?" Lee menyandarkan badannya ke kursi, melirik Naruto. "Naruto, ada ide?"

"Tidak ada," Naruto menggeleng. "Sudah, deh. Menyerah saja."

"Begitu, ya..." Tenten masih berpikir apa yang ada di pikiran tentang sikap Sasuke kepada Karin dan Naruto. Karin merasakan kalau dia sudah menemukan jawabnnya.

Tiba-tiba Lee berdiri dan memanggil Naruto, "Naruto, sini!"

"Apa?"

Tenten melihat dua laki-laki pergi, "Mau ke mana?"

Di dapur, Sasuke sudah menyediakan sebuah makanan untuk dua orang yang paling disayanginya. Tunggu! Kenapa hanya ramen kesukaan Naruto yang muncul? Di mana makanan untuk Karin? Wah, benar-benar dugaan semua orang kalau orang ditaksir Sasuke adalah Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang tidak sadar. -_-

"Orang yang aku suka?" Sasuke kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Tidak ada."

"Bohong," sela Lee. "Ada, 'kan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kami sudah mendapatkan buktinya. Ayo, mengaku saja," desak Lee menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke berkeringat dingin, "Memangnya boleh bertanya orangnya langsung? Bukti apa sih? Kalian termakan gosip entah dari siapa, ya?"

"Ooh... Ramen," Karin tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. Karin bisa tahu kalau Sasuke membuat ramen terlebih dahulu daripada _Omelette Rice_. Itu artinya... "Kelihatannya enak."

Lee menjelaskan semuanya, "Tenten bilang, kamu menyukai Naruto."

Wajah Sasuke berubah kaget, bisa dibilang terkejut karena ada orang yang sudah tahu siapa yang disukainya sejak dia kecil. "Na-Naruto? Orang yang aku taksir?"

"Hoo... begitu, ya?" Karin mempertanyakan hal itu.

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah merona, tentu saja dia tahu. Menjelaskan hal ini kepada Karin sama saja namanya bunuh diri, dan itu berarti hal itu akan diberitahu kepada kakaknya yang sulung, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi pasti akan membuat Naruto terjerat deh sampai ke ubun-ubun. Duh!

"A-apa? Bu-bukan!" teriak Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Wah, merah padam," Karin sangat mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak mau memberitahu siapa yang ditaksirnya selama ini. Sengaja, ya Karin? Betul-betul licik, ya, kamu!

"Eh? Jadi memang Naruto!?" Lee terkejut kalau Sasuke menyukai Naruto.

"Bu-bukan 'kan, Sasuke!" Naruto tidak ingin kalau Sasuke menyukainya. Naruto pun berlinang air mata.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto merasa tidak tega. Sasuke harus berbohong agar Naruto tidak sedih lagi. Dasar teman sejak kecil! "I-iya dong! Kenapa aku dianggap menyukai laki-laki!?"

"Terus siapa dong?" tanya Lee heran dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Uh.. itu..." Sasuke terpojok. Dia melirik satu per satu. Sasuke melihat Karin, ke Lee dan pandangan matanya berhenti ke Naruto. Hatinya sungguh tidak tega, mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke harus pergi dari tempat ini. "Tidak tahu!"

Lee melihat Sasuke pergi. Lee juga tidak tahu kalau wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih dan bersemu merah. Karin bisa merasakannya tersenyum puas karena bisa mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Karin melihat Naruto mengambil mie ramen yang dibuat Sasuke dan memakannya.

"Lebih baik dirahasiakan saja," gumam Karin tersenyum licik.

Di ruang kerja atau tepatnya di ruang tamu. Di sana Tenten dan Obito sedang berdiskusi. Mereka membicarakan siapa yang disukai Sasuke sebelum muncul Naruto dan Lee kembali dari dapur.

"Paman Obito, menurutku," Tenten berhenti. "Orang yang disukai Sasuke adalah Naruto."

"Begitu, ya. Pantas saja kalau Sasuke selalu membawa Naruto ke sini dan selalu mengantarnya pulang walaupun tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di rumah Uzumaki yang seram. Rumah di mana semua anggotanya memiliki kekuatan," jelas Obito sudah mengetahuinya.

"Tenten," Lee muncul. "Susah lho. Walau aku bertanya sama si Sasuke. Dia juga tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Eh!? Kamu bertanya kepada orangnya langsung!?" Tenten menatap Lee, sangat terkejut sambil berteriak kencang sehingga penghuni kantor melihat mereka. "Bodoh! Detektif macam apa yang berinteraksi langsung dengan orang yang diselidikinya!? Disebut penyelidikan karena dilakukan secara diam-diam dan tidak ketahuan oleh targetnya, 'kan?"

"Eh? Begitu, ya?" Lee yang tidak tahu apa-apa merasa malu dan akhirnya kalah dalam mendapatkan hadiah dari Uchiha Obito.

"Hahaha... Kalau begitu, kalian gagal, ya," kata Obito tertawa. Sebenarnya sih, lebih tepatnya sangat senang karena dia tidak mengeluarkan uang. Soalnya bulan ini uangnya sangat macet.

"Uwaah! Sialaaan!" teriak Lee merasa menyesal.

Naruto yang sudah tahu akan begini jadinya, pasrah saja. Yang penting sudah dimasakkan mie ramen ala Sasuke. Perut kenyang dan tinggal tidur. Beres!

Di keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Lee masih penasaran siapa orang disukai Sasuke. Kedua orang ini memang sangat polos kalau urusan beginian. Sasuke yang berada di belakang terus menjaga rahasia hal ini sampai mati, asalkan orang disukainya tidak diberitahu. Kalau diberitahu, pasti akan menjadi seperti kemarin, menangis karena disukai sama cowok. Ugh, parah! Kasihan sekali kamu, Sasuke.

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Sudah selesai fict ini dalam bentuk _two shot_. Ternyata kalian sudah menyangka kalau Sasuke menyukai Naruto? Selamat, ya! Walau Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya, simpan di dalam hati deh. -3-

Terima kasih sudah mereview: **namikaze shira, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrus, lov2laf, Ciel-Kky30, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel.**

Terima kasih sudah meng-_follow _dan meng-_favorite_: **Ichigo 'Momo' Citrus, 4ever **(dua-duanya).

Terima kasih untuk kalian sudah R&R. Untuk fict ini, bukan Yaoi lho. Hanya ungkapan kata kalau Sasuke suka Naruto. Itu saja. Juga ratenya semi M. Terima kasih dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan kata-kata di atas, ya.

Salam hangat,

**Sunny Blue February**

**Date: **Makassar, 11/29/2012

**Update Date: **11/28/2012


End file.
